


Banging One's Head on the Hospital Walls Isn't Totally Productive But Who Cares at this Point?

by tofansesmuna



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Doctor!Squip, M/M, human!squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofansesmuna/pseuds/tofansesmuna
Summary: What could he do with a demanding head doctor and a power that could kill?





	Banging One's Head on the Hospital Walls Isn't Totally Productive But Who Cares at this Point?

Jeremy felt that familiar thrumming within his body, gathering up underneath his skin, threatening to burst forth like breaking through a membrane. He stopped it. Held it there as long as he could, not allowing it to move past or fall. Finally, though, teeth grit and perspiration stinging his face, he dropped his hold and let it fall away. The only sound in the training room was his heavy breathing until - 

 

_ “Better.” _

 

He heaved a sigh of relief. The churn of panic slowed considerably, he could feel the lactic acid solidifying into a satisfying balm. 

 

“Are we done?” He called out. Silence. Then - 

 

_ “Once more.” _

 

Whelp. 

 

Jeremy sighed. Rolled his neck, then reached again. Deep inside him, he could feel it - that core of energy, loose and strung out. In a real civilian-at-risk situation, he would never touch on his power this much.  _ But leave it to him,  _ he thought a bit scornfully while still straining.

 

_ “Visualize, Jeremy,”  _ he said, voice ringing out of the speaker. At that, Jeremy broke. Let go an unflattering release of “guh” and hunched over like a broken doll. Breathing so deep he was surprised he hadn’t pulled a muscle, he tried to speak. 

 

“You know,” he began, overly breathy yet clogged with saliva he paused to gulp, “I just - I just don’t think I can do it.”

 

_ “Yes, you can.”  _

 

Jeremy wanted to scream. 

 

“But what if I  _ can’t.  _ What if my - what if I’m just not supposed to go this far?” He asked the air, exasperated and wanting to stop being watched while he was both in pain and looking supremely constipated. 

 

_ “Do you remember the first time you tried to maintain your connection for longer than you had tried before?” _

 

“Yes,” Jeremy said, too tired to even try to hide his frustration. 

 

_ “I believe you asked a similar question then. Now, your sustainment period has more than doubled.”  _

 

Jeremy felt a grim twist come over his face as he refrained from pointing out that when he did that, his heart rate exceeded 230 and pushed him into an exertion induced CAS. If it wasn’t for his body’s freakishly high endurance and the fact that he lived  _ in a fucking hospital,  _ he would have died. 

 

And boy-oh-boy, wasn’t it fun learning that little piece of information? Not on purpose - no. Jeremy had been, for the most part, coherent as that one chatterbox nurse deposited him into the ice bath the next day and let it spill that  _ “Yeah, buddy, that was a close call - you got really lucky. What do you mean you didn’t know that your head doctor almost killed you?”  _

 

He could still remember being half-delirious, a familiar dark voice sliding around behind his eyes, and when he did manage to open his eyes, a his blotted out figure turned, saw Jeremy awake, and did not even pause his words as he reached out of sight and come back with a syringe. Jeremy could almost hear him:  _ So, as I was saying - _

 

_ “Jeremy.” _

 

He came back. The walls were white, the lights were hot, and Jeremy felt like he was back in P.E. doing the fitness exams separately from everyone else because hi-diddly-ho, asthma makes him physically inept and his gym teacher saw it as an excuse to motivate any other bad apples in the group. 

 

_ “Visualize, Jeremy. Remember the scenes we talked about.”  _

 

Jeremy took a shaky breathe. He knew this wasn’t going to be over until he was a step away from death, so he might as well try to get it over with. 

 

God, what were the reaching exercises? Oh, yeah. 

 

He breathed in again, deep and heavy, imagining a drill digging down down down into his core until it broke hot rock. On the exhale, he imagined magma oozing out of the cracks, slow and steady, but unbelievably powerful. He felt it - the thrum of his cells starting to dance with excess energy, needing somewhere to go until he finally pushed it 

 

out

 

The room was hotter, his teeth ground together as he continued to breathe in breathe out, letting it out on his terms but fuck  _ shit  _ he would swear that there was actual boiling, center of the earth fuckery inside his stomach because he could barely feel himself breathing and he lost count. Shit. Cus a vein of magma just shot straight out and stabbed him in what he assumed was his kidney. His head was too full to totally recognize that he was screaming, but all he knew is that this was no longer an exercise - if he lost his grip now, he would die. Which. Scared him? He was actually really scared now but he just kept holding on and pushing down on the shattering core when suddenly it burst and 

  
  
  


_ “ - such favorable -” _

_ “ - No I don’t think that would be -” _

_ “ - ntinue with the outlined time table -”  _

_ “ - hardly seems -” _

_ “Jeremy.”  _

 

Jeremy squinted above him. He was standing right next to the bed with an appropriate looking smile on his face and the faintest glitter in his eyes. 

 

“Welcome back,” he said good humoredly. 

 

_ Jesus,  _ Jeremy thought.  _ Looks like  _ somebody  _ got laid.  _

 

He must’ve noticed that Jeremy had floated off while he was speaking, so he snapped his fingers in front of the boy’s face and repeated himself. 

 

“How are you feeling, Jeremy?” 

 

In response, he grunted eloquently. Well, ‘grunt’ is a bit generous. It was more like a throaty whimper. Above him, Jeremy heard a light chuckle. 

 

Wait. What. The. Fuck. 

 

He must still be hopped up on something, because  _ his  _ dickweed head doctor/director of institute would never encourage Jeremy’s subpar socialization practices. On more than one occasion, Jeremy had released an only somewhat human series of stammered syllables only to receive the chastisement: “Use your words, Jeremy.” Unironically. 

 

But this clone of dickweed at his side was still smiling, still looking at him, making eye contact with him like he was someone worth paying attention to. Even under the slight weight of humiliation, Jeremy couldn’t help but ache from how nice it felt. 

 

He was still talking. Shit. 

 

“ - re than tripled your sustainment period; that’s the finest control level to ever be recorded for someone of your power type. Of course, this will require further investigation, but as of now -” 

 

He paused. 

 

“You’re not listening, are you?” 

 

A pang of anxiety washed dizzy through Jeremy’s head, but...he didn’t sound mad. Lighthearted? Maybe even amused. 

 

He heard that chuckle again, barely even there, but caused by  _ him.  _ By something that  _ he  _ did. Jeremy felt that bone-deep ache again. The overwhelming desire to reach out, demand touch, grab bigger clothes  _ gimme gimme  _ for the bigger person’s affection because he wanted more. Just like a kid would. 

 

_ You  _ are  _ a kid,  _ he told himself. 

 

“That’s alright. You need to get some rest. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.” 

 

He sounded excited. Jeremy would feel like throwing up if he weren’t so tired. 

 

He barely even felt the needle slip into his arm, but he watched it pull away right by his eyes a little vacantly.

 

Suddenly, there was a face near him, closer than he was used to oh - 

 

He met Jeremy’s eyes with the most earnest look that he was probably capable of. 

 

His voice was low and soft as he said,

 

“I’m very pleased.” 

 

“Good,” Jeremy gurgled back before promptly passing out again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah tell me what you guys think? This was just a random little oneshot I thought of, but maybe something more could be done with it. 
> 
> Readers: what's Jeremy's power?
> 
> me: HOt


End file.
